


2 Times Aiden Was a Dick And The One Time He Wasn't

by Rocketman23



Category: MC:SM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Swearing, before the floating island chapter, slight fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: just exploring Aiden's grumpy character before his slight redemption at the end of the floating island chapter.
Kudos: 2





	2 Times Aiden Was a Dick And The One Time He Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!! its has been,,,,a long time since i last posted anything to this site haha. I've had this in the works for a while (as well as an angsty character fic on herobrine) so i thought i had some times to finish it! 
> 
> I hope you guy's enjoy the fic!

Aiden hated crowds, detested them really. The hard press of warm bodies, the cacophony of mixed chatter, the incessant wail of some spoilt kid, what wasn't there to hate? Now naturally he'd avoid putting himself in such a predicament but how could he when a member of the Ocelots came crashing into his study to spit ball about finding some treasure map and that he had to come as quickly as possible to see it. Aiden had followed the dumbass right up until he got lost in this crowd. And quite a crowd it was! The usual placid square was filled on all sides with market vendors, each bringing an array of wares from the agricultural to the fashionable. At least the hubbub made it exceptionally easier to grab an apple from a stall, not a backward glance given as he bites into the glittering red with a crunch. His thoughts straying to the array of insults he was likely to launch at said dumbass for leaving him near stranded in such a busy place. 

Unbeknownst to his angered musings his shoulder catches on something and sends him tripping forward, snapping his thoughts back to reality. With a glare set to part the sea in two he fixes his gaze not on something but someone. A small blonde is sprawled on her knees, hands frantically grasping at a pile of dropped books. Aiden sneers as the blonde snaps her head up at his rumbled "Hey". Her brown eyes misted over, a stray lock of hair falling past her ear as she makes to say something. How pathetic.

"Watch where you're going" Aiden hisses, shoulders bunched as he leans forward, a snarl twisting his lips. The blonde utters a few incoherent apologies looking about ready to cry, an audience forming to watch the spectacle. Some looked uneasy whilst other onlookers looked mad as Aiden clicks his tongues and pivots to walk off, a stray insult launched at his back as he hears another voice asking the blonde if they were ok. Nobody asked if he was ok. He guesses people are more likely to pity the weak than him, it's what makes them so vulnerable. Aiden was fine and better yet, that little upset gave him some breathing room in the crowd. Pushing people around always seemed to work out in the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a windy day. More of a howling gust that wouldn’t seem to abate, knocking up dust and knocking loose even more leaves. Woken up at 5am in the goddamn morning had, by some manner of surprise, made Aiden’s usually displaced gloom and doom significantly worse. A singular oak branch that normally swayed placidly with the breeze, became a snapping crack against his window. He should really get round to chopping the damn thing off. It’d probably make for good firewood after all.

He heaves a sigh, brows crinkled as he casts his gaze around the mostly deserted town. The only people up at this time are shopkeepers opening their stalls or people too lazy to cut down a stupid branch. So that’s make three pathetic souls and Aiden as he spies a cart laden with supplies. The three pathetic souls in question are happily chatting away (because of course they are!) and Aiden can only assume they’re deranged. Who enjoys early mornings?? Displeased with this warm encounter he’s witnessing he decides to find out what’s going on. 

Hands stuffed into his denim jacket- poor attire for the weather yes, but who makes good decisions first thing in the morning? He slinks his way over to the cart first. Aiden has the curiosity of a cat and the intolerance for dealing with excitable strangers to go with it. Besides what person doesn’t wanna rifle through a stranger’s neglected possessions? It could be free loot. Wind pushing at his back, he makes his way to a cart towed by a black horse and laden with a plenitude of boxes. What really catches his eyes however, is the elegantly iced cake perched smack in view. At this point it’s like those chatterboxes want him take it! The round confectionary sitting snugly in a baby pink box, piped words of “congratulations!” in cursive blue writing contrasting its white fondant casing. 

Maybe they’re newlyweds? Or maybe they’re expecting a baby? Or maybe they’ve simply just moved into town? Why this warrants visiting a bakery so early in the morning is an afterthought. Bitterness biting at his tongue and jealousy snaking in his gut, the wind snapping at his heels like a dog. Why did they get to be so happy? Pretty pinks and a stupid well-wishing cake, who has the time for such idiotic things? Its unprompted but its anger nonetheless as he grabs a fistful of cake, taking a bite. Sickeningly sweet. He drops the rest on the ground, sneering at the crater he’s left behind. Cheery couple unknowing to their cakes demise. 

Aiden takes the long way home, thoughts flicking to the couple finding their stupid mushed cake and then onto something just as menial. Fuck it, he thinks, they’ll buy a new one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s a cool summer afternoon when it happens. Tree’s rustling in the slight breeze, fluffy clouds lazily roaming the sky. Golden rays of sunshine lighting the world and coloured flowers blooming in their glory. A perfectly picturesque day and certainly nothing out of the ordinary. Normal. His back aching from the heavy burden upon it. His frustrations bubbling to the surface only to fall placid again for a time. Breathing. Long inhale, a pause, long exhale. 

Fucking. Bull. Shit. 

And it was! Laughably so! Children, everyone and their mothers knew, were not his forte. They were noisy and rude and always making a mess out of things and crying when told to clean it up and-and-FUCK! They were just tiny demons ready to stick their little button noses into his business and it was infuriating. It is infuriating. Who wouldn’t find it infuriating?? 

So why is it, when he finds a pipsqueak wandering lost in the woods outside of town, does his obsidian heart crack a little? Her little knees all scuffed with grass stains, her hair coming loose from her pigtail braids. Reddened eyes that darted to the crevices of dark that the light couldn’t pierce and standing, staring, as she see’s Aiden. Like a deer caught in headlights. Looking like she was about to cry again any second, fingers bunched in her shirt front. Him making hesitant steps towards the little one, light brushing at his back. Asks if she’s ok, that’s a good place to start. Her brows crinkle and her lip wobbles as she rushes towards him, nearly planting Aiden on his ass as she crushes her face into his legs. Grip so tight as she blubbers some sentences.

After some gentle coaxing and asking to repeat herself Aiden manages to piece together that she’s managed to get herself lost and has been for some time. It must’ve been very scary he tells her. She cries and rubs her nose on his jean leg, more blubbering sentences following. Looking around Aiden see’s the sleepy town in the distance, tendrils of smoke being his place marker. He sighs out, “let’s get you home” he says softly, dropping to his knee’s and looking into her hazel eyes. 

“Would it be ok if I carried you on my back? It’ll be quicker and give your legs a rest” he tries for an easy smile, the sensation unfamiliar and hoping it doesn’t look like he’s baring his teeth. She nods her little head and it takes a minute to make sure she’s comfortable, little sniffles making Aiden wonder how big a snot patch he’ll have on his back after this adventure. He grimaces at the thought and sets off for the town. 

It takes a few good hours for him to get within the vicinity of town, the sky slipping from its vibrant blue to a hue of oranges. Ok, maybe more than a few hours. How’d a kid even get so lost? She hadn’t even made much of a noise on their little journey, occasionally asking the odd question which would fall flat with Aiden’s answers. Couldn’t let her know who he was right? He was a famed nuisance round these parts. Others would likely call him worse. 

A shout catches his attention, the child straightening up like a rocket, almost making him stumble from the change in balance. He pauses. They both listen. Then they hear it again. A voice, not that far away, shouting out a name. the little girl gasps and wriggles, trying her best to slip from Aiden’s back. He tries to lower himself but she manages to jump off, stumbling backwards before racing off towards the voice, now joined by another. She cries for her mother, screams out for her parents, desperation and relief laced tightly in that small voice. He races after her, holding back as he reaches the edge of the treeline. Collapsed in her mothers arms she bawls. Aiden sighs a long breath, leaning against the cool bark. She was safe now. 

Kids weren’t his forte, never were. Though the denizens of Beacon town would have you believe he was a stone cold, heartless bastard, he’d agree with them. But pushing himself from that tree and leaving the heart-warming scene behind as he disappears into the woods, he did have a soft spot. Secretly and unknowing to most people, Aiden was a good person. He just didn’t know how to show it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> well hey there! you made it to the end!  
> as always please leave a kudos and comment at the end if you liked my fic! your comments and kudos mean the world to me.   
> Stay Frosty All!


End file.
